human_prince_to_vampire_girlfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
Monsters, are the species from the all the different ''Dimensions'' in the Monster World Monsters Class/Rank All the different monsters and humans that exist and there rank they are at the begining. The ranks from F- to SSS-Class. The F--Class are the weakest Class and the SSS-Class are the strongest Class. All monsters can turn back into human forms except (super vampires), Kishins, Vampires and Dhampirs they can not turn back into a more looking human form then what they already do unless they have a "four leaf clover evil eye bracelet" on them because that is the only way they can turn into human form. SSS-Class * Unknown SS-Class * Pharaoh * Ancestor Vampire, '(Is a "super vampire" that is more powerful then a Pureblood Vampire) * 'Kishin, (Is the second form of the Raijū that super hard to become and it looks more like a human that can transform into a demon god that has two black feather wings and Two Horns like ears and hands with claws like armor and from hand up to the elbow is like armor and all the teeth are sharp like a shark and has a scar on chest with a gem looking eye in the middle and have white long hair) * Phantom, '(Is like a shadow demon) * 'Ghoul, (Is a Human or Monster/Vampire that have got fully possessed by the blood that a vampire gave them) * Pureblood Vampire, S-Class * [[Vampire|'Vampire']],' * 'Elf, * Demon Fox Of Flames, (Is like a Demon Fox but that can control some color of fire) * Yasha, (Is a monster that has mostly human appearance and have more shinzui energy(Spirit Energy) then anyone and can use youjutsu(Monster Arts) easier because of that. If they activate their third vertical eye they unleashes their full powers and become a (SS-Class Monster) and around the vertical eye they have wave-like line designs the more lines the more power full they are and can become even a (SSS-Class Monster) and they have elf ears and black hair) * Apep * Raijū, (Is the first form of the Kishin but it is bigger and looks like a wolf that is white and blue and is wrapped in lightning) * Griffin * Sphinx A-Class * Siren, * Hybrid, (A-Class but almost S-Class) (Is a monster created by two different races of monsters getting together and that also have more shinzui energy(Spirit Energy) then anyone and can use youjutsu(Monster Arts) easier because of that and they have the ability to transform their body parts into weapons or performing different skills with their body) * Werewolf, * Dhampir, (Is a Half Vampire) * Shapeshifter Weapon, * Hydra, * Witch, * Falcon Tengu, * Uraeus * Naga, B-Class * Doppelganger, (Is a monster that looks almost 100% human and can turn into any monster and copy the power of the one they turn into but they have to touch somewhere on the monsters body to do that) * Shapeshifter, (Is a monster who can turn into any monster and use there power, but why it is so low class is because it can be hard to master it but it is also hard if they want to turn into more then one monster at one time and that is because they use way more shinzui energy(Spirit Energy) then any monster when turning into more than one monster and if it is a S to SSS-Class) * Chimera, * Demon Fox, * Medusa, * Snow Woman, * Snow Man, * Succubus, * Lamia, * Zombie, * Dragon, * Mermaid, * [[Merman|'Merman']], C-Class * Kraken, * Fairy, * Wyvern, * Lizardman, * Cyclops, * Troll, * Neko, * Only Humans * Temporary Vampire, (S-Class) (Is a Human/Vampire, a human with vampire powers that got blood from a vampire) * Modified Human, (A-Class) (Is a Human that have more shinzui energy(Spirit Energy) then anyone and can use youjutsu(Monster Arts) easier) * Human, (E-Class) (Is the normal/average human class for all humans) More Monster Class From Weakest To Strongest Class/ Which monsters are that class Class D, Is a monster who gets beat up or gets sick is D-Class Class C, Every monster is C-class Class B, Every monster that becomes 18 year old, and only some other monsters younger than 18 years is B-Class Class A, Is a more stronger monster with training/can a martial art, and every High Class Noble Monster, and only some other monsters without any kind of training is A-Class Class S, Is a Prince or Princess or King or Queen Monster, and every Vampire and Demon Fox Of Flames and Yasha and Ghoul (Human/Vampire) and some Hybrid monsters are, and can be a High Class Noble Monster is S-Class Class SS, Is a high class noble monster with training/can a martial art, and is the highest class noble monster, and the highest class noble monster with training/can martial art, and every True Vampire and Demon Fox Of Flames and Ghoul (Monster/Vampire), Yasha and Hybrid monsters with training/can a martial art is SS-Class Class SSS, Is unknown but Alucard Von Dracula is a SSS-Class What Type Of Monster Rank You Have In The Monster World Monster/ Which monsters are that type of monster Normal Monster, Is All Monsters, Or Is A Rank C-Class And Up To A-Class And Can Become S-Class High Class Noble Monster, Is A Monster Who Has Quarter Of Royal Blood In Them, Or Is A Rank B-Class And Higher Highest Class Noble Monster, Is A Monster Who Has Half Of Royal Blood In Them, Or Is A Dark Lord, Or Is A Rank A-Class And Higher Prince and Princess Monster, Is Is A Monster Who Has Full Of Royal Blood In Them, Or Is A Rank A-Class And Almost S-Class And Higher King and Queen Monster, Is A Monster Who Has Full Royal Blood In Them, Or Is A Rank A-Class And Almost S-Class And Higher Monsters Average Lifespan Every monster by the age of +24 don't become older for example stops from growing, does not look older and does not become weaker. Monsters/ Average age Normal Monsters, 200 years old High Class Noble Monsters, 350 years old Highest Class Noble Monster, 610 years old Prince and Princess and King and Queen Monster, +1000 years old Category:Species Category:Monster Rank Category:Terminology